Ramona's Choice
by nerdland
Summary: Scott had to fight for Ramona, but he didn't know she'd already made up her mind.


Ramona... Ramona... Ramona...!

In Scott's head, the pink-haired girl was rollerblading through his dreams, but by her seventh boyfriend's side was where she actually was. Gideon took another sip from a Martini and petted her gently in the head like she was an animal, or something. She was sitting right next to him, smiling from time to time, only when he looked at her straight in the face (which was something that didn't happen that often).

He was too busy admiring his own club's success. Narcissist was a compliment for Gideon and Ramona just couldn't compete with how much he loved himself. It was like one of the few things they had in common was their love for Gideon, she loved him and he loved himself. The place was filled with people and his pockets were filled with dough. The night couldn't be greater for him, and lonelier for her. Even though she was surrounded by hundreds of people, she felt completely alone when she looked at Gideon's eyes and all she could see was greed, selfishness and her sad expression reflected on the man's pupils. When she realized she couldn't even fake a smile anymore, she knew it was time to go home.

She was almost halfway through the snow when Gideon noticed she was gone. "Oh, well. At least she won't be begging for attention all night. It pisses me off. Doesn't she know I'm working? I've got stuff to do, and stuff.", he thought. As soon as she got home, she made herself a blueberry tea and was ready to go to bed. She laid down and emerged into a land where everything is possible: dreamland. When she got there, all she could see was sand, a cactus and a skinny shaggy-haired boy wearing a shirt with the letters 'S' and 'P' inside a poorly drawn heart. She was also wearing her rollerblades, even though she didn't remember putting them on.

- Ramona… - he said.

- How do you know my name?

- I've been stalking you for a while… I know a lot of things about you, Ramona. I know you're from American, I mean, you're American. But there's still one thing I wanted to know.

- Shoot me. – said Ramona.

- Oh, no. Please, don't ask me to do that! I could never shoot you!

- I mean, ask me.

- Oh, ok. Can we still make out?

Ramona didn't know how to answer that question, so she rollerbladed out of that weird desert until she was back home and awake (her alarm clock's fault). In that exact same moment, Scott Pilgrim woke up from the same dream. He was still kind of sad because Ramona left him alone in the desert, but when he turned to his right and saw Wallace Wells laying there beside him, he realized it was just a dream. Being left alone in the desert was better than reality. "At least, in the dream, I got to talk to her and listen to her beautiful voice", thought Scott.

His day was not going to be exciting at all and the most exciting thing he could do was go back to sleep and hope to see her again. But this time, he didn't dream about Ramona. He didn't dream at all. To tell you the truth, he couldn't even fall asleep. So he decided to take a walk and see on which direction the wind was going to blow him to.

It was really cold and he regretted leaving his gloves as home. He stopped by a book store to check out if there was something good to read, but mostly because he didn't want to freeze to death. He saw Wallace there hanging out with his 'friend'. They were sitting by a couch right next to the romance section.

- Hey Scott!

- Hi Wallace… what are you up to?

- Today, nothing. But tomorrow we're going to this crazy nightclub called Chaos Theater. It's supposed to be the greatest thing ever, or something. – while Wallace was telling him all about this new club, Scott saw the girl he'd dreamed of through the window. Her hair was pink, just like in the dream and she was rollerblading. She shot a look at Scott and then slid away making Scott sigh lightly. - It had just opened a couple of weeks ago, but it was impossible to get in. Now it's little less crowded, I think we'll manage. So, wanna join?

- Who's that… who's she… where'd she…? I mean, sure. Let's go.

Scott looked pretty confused and Wallace asked him if he was ok. He said he was fine and then rushed outside to see if he could find out where the girl was going. But all he saw was a pink blur disappearing beyond the horizon. When he came back into the store, Wallace and his friend had already left. He decided the best thing he could was go back home. He couldn't believe he'd just seen the girl of his dreams. The pink-haired girl he once saw at a party and never again. He got obsessed about her and waited and waited for the next encounter. Was that it? When was he going to see her again? All those questions tortured Scott until the next day.

As soon as the clock marked 9 p.m., Wallace and Scott headed for Chaos Theater. They were going to meet all their friends there and Scott felt good facing the opportunity to forget about Ramona, even if it was only for a few hours. He thought about her all day long and finally he was going to dance and listen to some good music. The club was pretty sick and the acoustics were amaaaaaazing!

Scott and his friends were having a great time. Stephen was drinking at the bar with his girlfriend Julie, while young Neil laughed at something Knives said. Kim was leaning against a pillar, nodding along to the song that was playing. She wasn't smiling but it was ok, she never smiles anyway. Scott decided to check out the dance floor and he saw the colors of the floor change according to the rhythm of the music. "Cool", he thought.

On the dance floor, Scott saw his friend Comeau, the guy who knows everybody.

- Hey!

- This new club is awesome, right? – said Scott, smiling innocently.

- Yeah, Gideon's the man!

- What Gideon are you talking about? Ramona Flowers' boyfriend?

- Besides being the owner of the craziest club I've even been? Yeah, he's Ramona's boyfriend.

Scott's expression changed entirely. He went from smiling joyfully to frowning angrily.

- Well, this club sucks.

Scott went outside to get some fresh air. Ramona's boyfriend was the owner of Chaos Theater? He paid 10 bucks to get in! Man… how could he compete with that? He didn't stand a chance against Gideon. "I don't stand a chance against Gideon!", thought Scott. He started feeling sick to his stomach, so he decided to go home. He got under the covers and started watching a Lucas Lee movie. Everybody loved that actor so much that Scott was kind of curious to see what's so great about him. Apparently, nothing. He turned off the television and cooked dinner, which means he ate Cup Noodles and drank Diet Dr. Pepper.

After a dreamless night, he knew he had to move on. He couldn't waste his life thinking about Ramona, when she was with her powerful, rich and awesome boyfriend. He couldn't get back with Knives, since she was really into young Neil, so he stayed single. He'd been single for so long that it wouldn't hurt to stay single a little bit more. What he didn't know was that Gideon wasn't that awesome. He took Ramona's love for granted and he was slowly losing her.

Ramona couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to be loved. She wondered if that was asking too much. She also wanted to move on with her life. She couldn't waste her life waiting for Gideon to love her someday. She wanted to enjoy life right now and she began by putting on some clothes and heading for the nearest coffee shop. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before and she wanted to stay up again, but this time she wanted to spend it partying, instead of crying.

Scott had nothing better to do, so he stopped by the nearest coffee shop to say hello to his sister. Stacey worked at that coffee shop and always gave Scott free coffee. That might have been the main reason why every once in a while Scott stopped by to say hello.

- Hey sis!

- Hi, Scott. What do you want?

- I just wanted to say hi… see how you were doing… – Stacey handed him a cup of coffee – Much better.

- Scott, I can't keep giving you free coffee. You're gonna to have to start paying for it. Susan, a girl who works with me, was caught handing out coffee for free and now... – Scott stopped paying attention to his sister when he saw Ramona Flowers sitting about two feet away from him, drinking coffee. He felt his blood freeze and his hands start to sweat, while butterflies heavily beat their wings against his stomach. His eyes were fixed on the pink-haired girl and even though he wanted to go talk to her, he couldn't move an inch. – … she's looking for a job, but can't find any… hey, Scott! Are you even paying attention?

- Of course I am… - he said, still looking at Ramona.

Stacey went back to work and Scott had absolutely no idea what to do. He started panicking when Ramona stood up and walked to the door. He couldn't let her go; he had to talk to her this time. Who knows when he would see her again?

- Wait! – he screamed. She was already across the street when she turned to look. She was really confused. Even though she never saw him, Scott looked oddly familiar, so she waited for him. Scott finally crossed the street and walked up to her. He had absolutely no idea what to say, he was terrified and being so close to her wasn't making him feel any calmer.

- Hi… - she said.

- Hi… - he said.

They stared at each other for about 30 seconds (that felt like forever). While Scott was completely mesmerized by the sight of the girl of his dreams, Ramona was completely in shock when she found out why he looked so familiar.

- I know you'll think this is weird, but I just… - she decided to break the ice - …this is freaking me out. I never saw you before, but this week you appeared in my dream.

Scott was equally shocked to hear that, because she had appeared in his dream too! But there was one thing he couldn't help but wondering: he'd already seen her, so it makes perfect sense to dream about her. But how could she dream about someone she's never met?

- Yeah, it's weird. What's up with that? – that was the best Scott could come up with. "Yeah, make her feel like a weirdo! That'll make her fall in love with you!" he thought, regretting saying that. – I mean… do you wanna go out sometime?

- No. – there was an awkward silence between them and she realized she could've been kinder. – Please, don't take it the wrong way, I'm sure you're a lovely person. It's just that…

In those two seconds she was gonna take to finish her sentence, she thought about her boyfriend. She remembered all the times she wanted to hang out and he was too busy, he called to say he wasn't gonna make it to their date because he had more important things to do. She remembered looking into his eyes and not seeing a tiny glimpse of love, nothing. In those two seconds she was gonna take to finish her sentence, she decided to give Scott a chance.

-… yeah, why not?

- Why not what?

- I'd like to go out with you. – she said, smiling shyly.

- Oh, ok, wow, thanks, I mean, ok. – Scott was so nervous, but this time it was a good kind of nervous, a great kind of nervous! He just couldn't believe he was actually going to go out with Ramona Flowers. On a date!

- So, see you tomorrow, at the movie theater. Hummm, let's see… 8 p.m.?

- Perfect.

Ramona smiled flirtatiously in Scott's direction and he wondered if that was a dream. People walked by him and he didn't care, he stood still savoring the moment. Everything seemed more colorful, full of joy. On his way back home, the birds were singing more beautifully and when he got to his place, it didn't look so bad. Things were starting to look good for Scott and he loved it.

Scott thought he was alone, so he took off his clothes mumbling some Canadian lullaby. He didn't know Wallace was right next to him, watching that peculiar scene.

- Hi, handsome. Been working out?

Scott faked a laugh. Not even Wallace's dry humor was going to ruin that day. Nothing could ruin his day.

- Are you in love, or something? – asked his roommate.

- No, of course not!

- Hummm… ok.

About two minutes later, RIIINNNNGGGG!  
It was Scott's cell phone.

- Hi, Stacey.

- ARE YOU IN LOVE?

Scott turned to face Wallace and said without making a sound, just by moving his lips: "WHY?". Wallace showed him his cell phone, with the following sent message:

To: Stacey Pilgrim

Hey Stacey, guess wht: Scott's in 3.

Scott groaned with anger, but calmed himself not to make things worse.

- Wallace doesn't know what he's talking about…

- WHO IS SHE? DO I KNOW HER? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN LOVE? SHOULD I BE WORRIED? IS SHE TOO YOUNG? IS SHE TOO OLD FOR YOU? WHERE DOES SHE LIVE? WHERE DID YOU MEET HER?

Scott simply hung up on her. It was such a wonderful day! His problems could come to an end just by pressing the END button on his cell phone! But there was one problem he couldn't hang up on. Ramona had a boyfriend. It wasn't his fault if she cheated on Gideon with him, right? Wrong. If Gideon found out, Scott Pilgrim would be screwed.

- So… if you went out with a girl… - said Scott.

- … I wouldn't be gay.

- Right. If you went out with a boy…

- … it would be awesome. – Wallace giggled.

- Let me finish! If you went out with a boy who already has a boyfriend, what would you do?

- Threesome!

Scott was so frustrated! He couldn't ask his roommate what do to, he couldn't tell anybody about Ramona and no one could see them together, because it could reach Gideon's ears. Suddenly, his day wasn't so wonderful and things weren't working out that well.

After a lot of thought, he decided to go out with her anyway. It was the girl he's been dreaming about, he couldn't waste the chance to go out with her! He laid down and drowned into a mad dream, about rabbits and clocks. When he woke up, the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Oh yeah!

He shaved, took a bath and brushed his teeth. Wallace was still asleep, drooling all over the pillow. Scott just couldn't stop smiling, he was so happy he was finally going out Ramona! There was no one in this world who could love her more than Scott. Not Gideon, not anyone. With that thought in mind, he waited for 8 p.m. with confidence and good humor.

He also knew that if he thought too much about the date and what would happen, he would freak out and get really nervous, so he decided to think about something else. He spent his afternoon reading, listening to music and watching TV. He hadn't even kissed Ramona and was already in love. He knew what being in love felt like because he'd been in love once before. He never talked about it, but Envy Adams really found her way into Scott's heart. It took a while for him to get over her and now he could enjoy being in love again.

It was 8 p.m. and Scott was in front of the movie theater. He was really nervous and the thought of her not showing up passed through his mind several times. He waited for about two minutes and there she was, looking beautiful as always.

- Right on time! – he said, nervously.

- Yeah… so what do you wanna watch?

- I don't know.

- I don't wanna go to the movies. Is that ok? Can we just walk around and get to know each other?

- Yeah, sure!

They walked to a park and because it was at night, there were only a few people there. It was really cold and the trees were covered in snow. They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes and then Ramona started talking:

- I don't even know your name.

- It's Scott. Scott Pilgrim.

- I'm Ramona.

- I know. I mean, really? That's a nice name!

They continued walking, until they found a snow-free bench. They sat down and Scott was feeling more nervous than ever. He wanted to tell her that he loves her since the first time he saw her. He wanted to kiss her and make her forget about her boyfriend. He knew it was impossible, but he could at least try to be better than Gideon.

- You look really pretty – said Scott.

- Thanks. Your hair looks shaggy… it's really cute.

Scott couldn't believe a girl thought his shaggy hair was cute. Envy Adams broke up with him because of his hair! He was still really nervous but that comment made him feel more confident, enough to try something. It was a very risky thing: it could work out and he would be the happiest guy on Earth, or it could go wrong and Ramona would never want to see his face again. But he had to try it.

He leaned closer and kissed her on the lips; those red, delicious lips. He was a bit dizzy after the kiss and when he looked at her, he noticed she wasn't smiling. Her expression was a mixture of fear and guilt. She appeared to be looking at Scott, but he realized she was looking at someone standing behind him. He turned to see who that was. It was Gideon, and he wasn't happy.

Scott almost pissed himself when he saw Gideon holding a samurai sword. There was no way he would:  
a) Get in a fight with Gideon;  
b) Win a fight against Gideon;  
c) Waste the chance of being with Ramona.

He definitely wouldn't do the latter, so he decided to take a chance and fight against Gideon for Ramona's love. The stakes were high and he couldn't risk it. He had to win.

Scott Pilgrim vs. Gideon Graves

FIGHT!

Gideon handled that sword like a professional, but Scott couldn't get too intimidated, so he punched Gideon in the jaw three times. TRIPLE HIT! Gideon dropped the sword and Ramona caught it.

- If this is going to be a fair fight, no one's using swords! – she screamed.

- Who said I wanted to fight fair? – groaned Gideon, giving Scott a nasty look, his eyes full of cruelty. – Even if Scott had a sword, I'd kick his skinny ass!

- Oh yeah? Ramona, you heard him! Give me the sword!

The girl with the pink hair handed Scott the sword, but when it touched Scott's hands, it magically disappeared.

- My sword doesn't work with losers… - said Gideon. – Ramona, you should cheat on me with someone better. Look at him! Why are you doing this, baby? You wanted to get my attention, so you went out with the first guy you saw? Ok, I got it… now let's go home and forget it happened, ok?

- Hey, we're in the middle of a fight here… - Scott was trying to get Gideon's attention but apparently, he wasn't supposed to be fighting for Ramona. She was the one who should choose.

- No! I'm not going home with you, Gideon. – she cried. – I can't stand being with you anymore. You used to be my hero, I worshiped you. I was so dumb!

- Honey… please, get in the car! – he pointed at a silver Porsche parked on the street.

Scott knew it wasn't his fight anymore. It was between Ramona and Gideon and there was nothing he could do.

- You thought you were too good for me. You thought you could treat me like I was nothing. You thought girls can't fight. Well, you thought wrong. – she made her point by hitting Gideon with his own sword, breaking him into millions of pieces.

GAME OVER

"That's something you don't see every day!" Scott thought.

Ramona sat on the snow, crying. She couldn't believe she did that, but at the same time it was something she wanted to do for a long time. Scott sat by her side and held her in his arms. He really didn't know how to react to all that so he just stayed in silence, holding Ramona.

- I bet this is the strangest date you've ever been to, right?

- Actually, this is the best date I've been to. I mean, you have to admit it was pretty amazing. We got caught, then I fought your boyfriend, then you hit him with a sword… it was awesome!

- You really think? – she laughed - Aren't you scared, or something?

- I'm kinda scared, yeah. But if I had to go through all this again just to be with you, I'd be glad to.

- Why do you like me so much? You don't even know me.

- I know enough to be crazy about you. – It was obvious he loved her, but he didn't wanna scare her with the L word, so he just told her why he thinks she's the most amazing girl in the world - I know you're beautiful, smart, kind and if I knew you were suffering so much being with Gideon, I'd kidnapped you from his house long ago!

She giggled lightly. Considering what she's gone through that night, she was in a great mood and Scott was the one who was making her feel so great. This time, she kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss that tasted like freedom. She was free to be with who she really wanted to be and that was Scott.

Scott was the happiest guy on Earth and everything he'd dreamed of had happened that night. Ramona was his girlfriend! He could make up for the fact she'd been suffering with Gideon and his mission was to make her the happiest girl on Earth. He just didn't know she already was.

A week after that crazy night, Scott and Ramona were walking down the street and passed by the Chaos Theater. It was closed. Scott felt bad for all those people who loved going to that club.

- What's going to happen to the club?

- Haven't you heard? A guy I used to date bought it and tomorrow's the opening night!

- Your ex bought the club? – Scott was starting to freak out.

- Yeah, look! That's him on the poster.

Ramona pointed at a big poster on top of the front door. Scott recognized him right away. It was Lucas Lee.

"Oh no" thought Scott.

That day, Scott started working out.


End file.
